moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Monastery of Saint Clement
Once known as the Weeping Maple Monastery of Redridge, named after the large dead maple tree in the center of the apple orchards that surround the area, the Monastery was renamed to the Monastery of Saint Clement after the Brotherhood of Clemency took over the area. History The monastery had been abandoned when the Blackrock orcs began attacking Redridge, with few defenses such as two ballista’s and nothing more than a heavy gate to fortify and protect the monks and ministers of the Monastery it soon fell to the Orcs who utilized dragons for their aerial assaults as well as heavy iron bombs for their ground attacks. The once lush vineyards and apple orchards surrounding the Monastery grounds, while not destroyed, had become extremely overgrown and wild due to the abandonment. Animals have made their homes in the fields and thorny weeds have begun growing over the various vines to choke the life out of them, giving the fields an extremely eerie look. After their first return from the Broken Isles, only a few weeks after the Shadows of Valor Conflict Nelany set her eyes on a more permanent home for the Brotherhood of Clemency. Though many of her Order spend time in both the capital city of Stormwind and the Abbey of Northshire, the Matriarch of the Order wished to have a residence that would be mostly undisturbed by others. She set her sight on the old abandoned Monastery in the hills of Redridge and after various attempts of clearing the area of whatever vile Legion demons were left from the previous' months invasions the clerics succeeded. Though the Monastery would need many repairs over the months to come, and with the Brotherhood on many, many deployments around Azeroth it takes time for the buildings and the areas surrounding the Monastery to be fully restored and rebuilt. Originally the Monastery was named the Weeping Maple Monastery, due to the dead Maple tree in the center of it's Orchards, however as the Brotherhood took over they renamed it after their Patron Saint Clement. From this location in the Redridge Mountains, the clerics and emissaries of the Brotherhood are dispatched where they are needed. The Monastery The estate of the Monastery is comprised of the Monastery proper, the main building which holds the library, infirmary, a large refectory, the cloister, and halls of residence. The average soldier of the Brotherhood will reside in the Barracks near the training grounds, while the Priests and Monks are scattered about the monastery proper with the Senior Council and their families. The Monastery grounds hold a large smithy, stables, the aviary, a mill and the training grounds mostly within the walls that keep the entirety of the buildings safe. The only way to the Monastery is protected by the natural hills and mountainous terrain of Redridge as well as a watchtower which permits knowledge of traveling guests making their way to the area. The Fordragon Infirmary The Infirmary of the Monastery was one of the first things to be established and repaired. All efforts thus far have gone into the proper clearing, cleaning, and reconstruction of the Infirmary halls. The infirmary of the Monastery provides the clinic of Stormwind and various other points around Azeroth with it's crates of medical equipment and supplies. The Curators of Fordragon and novices of the Brotherhood of Clemency work out of the Infirmary. They regularly stock medical crates for various deployments to help not only the soldiers on the battlefield but also the common folk subjected to wars. While much of the Monastery still lies in ruins and needs much more work the Infirmary wing has been completed and opened. The Vineyards of L'undy The history of Redridge Vineyards, specifically the Vineyards of L'undy began, when Osea L'undy, a doctor who became a prominent member of Redridges noble community, bought 180 acres at the top of the Weeping Maple Ridge near the local Monastery. He terraced the slopes and planted vineyards; using native limestone, he constructed the L'undy Winery, producing the first vintage under that name. This unique cellar, built into the mountainside on three levels, is the Ridge’s production facility. Several years after L'undys passing, William Rosen, a theologian, bought the abandoned winery and vineyards just below the Weeping Maple Monastery property; he replanted several vines and expanded the Vineyards largely. William Rosen eventually retired to the local Monastery and donated the vineyards of L'undy to the ministers and clerics of the Weeping Maple Monastery. Though the Monastery has been renamed since, the Vineyards prosper on under the original name with the care of the Brotherhood of Clemency. Winemaking Philosophy The winemaking philosophy of the Brotherhoods Vinters includes fermenting entirely with native yeasts from the vineyards; extracting color, flavor, and tannins from the grapes, determining – by tasting for tannin extraction during fermentation how long to continue pump-overs; allowing fermentation to occur naturally; achieving wine clarity through settling and racking; making major winemaking decisions, including blending, based on tasting rather than a pre-determined recipe form other local winemakers. Tasting the zinfandels throughout their time in the cellar allows them to select those lots that best express each vineyard’s character, and combine them as the vineyard-designated wine. Lots with less intense individuality are held out. Category:Brotherhood of Clemency Category:Places Category:Holy Church Locations Category:Redridge Mountains Locations